


What ever happened to Fay Wray?

by Isbus



Series: Slasher Shit [4]
Category: Hellraiser & Related Fandoms, Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Absolute Pleasure, Blood Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fucking the slashers to the Rocky Horror Picture Show soundtrack, Sex, Technically Pinhead isn’t a slasher but whatever, porn with little to no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbus/pseuds/Isbus
Summary: I wanted to help out the series Fucking the slashers to the Rocky Horror Picture Show Soundtrack So here’s my addition.Oh right, the boost of want.“Give yourself over to absolute pleasure... swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh...” he sang aloud and pushed hooks through your side, carefully taking them out and licking the wound.





	What ever happened to Fay Wray?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Touch-A-Touch-A-Touch Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553135) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



You got a box of the street, a curious one that was covered in golden designs and small tears which made you think about how lovely and old the thing looked. You walked home then gone to the attic where there was noting to stop you from solving the puzzle box. While you opened the box, light poured in, strange noises flooded your eardrums, and small clicks sounded in your ears. The box fell out of your hands and suddenly solved itself, making you shocked while looking around and seeing a door open in the wall.

Before you could walk through the door, a man walked through and looked at you. He had pins stuck in his pale white head and dark ebony eyes that could pierce any soul. “You summoned us, I came.” He spoken aloud in a deep tone that would leave girls breathless. You were frozen with fear and want as he chuckled at your face of blush and warmth. He laughed some more and you opened your mouth to speak but immediately a meat hook with a chain attached gripped your tongue and pulled you closer to him. You tried to scream but all that came out was a moan of fright and horror. “You’re so sexy when you’re in pain...” he groaned in a low tone that signified his arousal which made your cheeks feel like they were being eaten away by acid. 

This Pin-headed man removed the hook out of your tongue in a way that was careful but was also merciless. He grinned then licked your tongue, more specifically, your scar which made you show a face of suprise; he was clearly not your average, sexy, man. You pulled away your tongue in disgust before he pushed you to the wall. He gently took out a pin and put your hands above your head- one pin to hold them all. You squealed in pain as he pushed it through your hands and through the wall. 

He smiled and cupped your cheek. “Don’t worry, the pain won’t end when I’m around.” You closed your eyes as you felt like he was ready to kill you but once you opened your eyes, the outfit was gone and all that was shown on him was the red marks on his chest, nipple piercings, and a long penis with a piercing on the tip. You stared down at his length in amazement at his size but quickly looked up once you heard him laugh. “Do you admire what you’re watching? Ha! It’s quite obvious that you do, but let’s play a game in which you don’t want me within you.” 

“Somebody help me!” You yelled for help but knew it was in vain. It’s your house and nobody was awake at these hours so you knew you were screwed as soon as you shouted. He cachinnated when he heard you exclaim for help but you just kept staring into his achromatic, jet eyes. You wanted out but something was pulling you closer to him and his pleasures. You would obviously think that figuratively but your body was pushing closer to him but you kept being pulled back by the same pin.

“I see how you yearn for me...”-his face came closer to your ear-“But why continue? I have centuries to learn what makes you whimper.” He licked your lobe then grinned as you moaned. You tried to shake your head away but you pushed it the wrong way and made your lips meet his. Although, when you felt those chapped pillows, you didn’t feel and pins block them but immediately noticed why once he backed away. 

 _How did his pins disappear? How did his clothes disappear?_ You pondered on what magic he used, realizing that it was probably dark magic since he appears to be a demon. 

“Eager are we? Well, I’ll play your game.” his smirk was nothing but sadistic. He bent down and grabbed a meat hook that was attached to his outfit while you stared at his ass- perfect and made you want to grab it, but it was wrong to love a demon and it was wrong to love a person you just met- it it was dirty and you wanted it. He pushed the hook behind the shirt you wore and ripped it downward, making both your shirt and your bra get ripped in half. Your breasts were exposed for anyone who may enter as well as the Pinhead in front of you. He looked down at your breasts and smiled- you thought that he was about to laugh at their size but instead he just complimented them. “Beautiful, although they could always look better in leather.” 

He squatted down to where he was breathing on your left nipple. It made your breathing increase as his mouth got closer to your nipple. You moaned as his tongue slid across. You felt precum drip from your pussy, slipping into your underwear and making an unmistakable scent. He moved his tongue down your belly and down to the edge of your pants. Pinhead (you guessed his name out of his face) then unbuttoned your pants with his hands then pushed them down off of your legs. Soon after, he lifted your legs onto his shoulders then took off your panties with his teeth. 

Once you were undressed, Pinhead put down your legs and stood up. He pressed his lips against yours and once you parted your lips he slipped in his tongue. He retracted his tongue as yours tried to explore his mouth but was instantly bitten down on. He stopped biting only to snicker and cackle at your, what was meant to be, mistake of yours. “I’m the dominant here, I’m suprised you didn’t guess that...”-He chuckled a little bit more-“Now, shall we continue?” You nodded and he lifted your legs around his waist. 

“Please... not like this...” You wanted to be buried into a couch or bed since you always liked it like that but he just shook his head. 

“What you hate might mean everything to me but that doesn’t mean I’ll allow you have pleasure without the torture.” He reached down towards your clit then slid a finger inside you. You gasped as his finger curled and stretched your hole. Another finger was inserted into your vagina making you cringe and squeal. He stretched it some more, making you pant and breathe faster. I bet your neighbors are woken up by you and him “Shall we begin?” He spoke in that low voice that made all the girls say **FUCK ME DADDY!**

“Oh yes, please!” He simpered. Pinhead entered, no lube or anything to prevent you from screaming. He waited for you to stop then lightly, slowly pumped inside of you. He put his arm in your mouth to prevent you from shouting loudly, allowing you to bite down and cause him to howl but all that came out was a groan that got you to drip more. His piercing, a shackle shape, moved around inside your canal creating more moans that slip out of your mouth. 

He clenched his teeth and put his face next to your ear. “You’re so tight, I might lose all control with your pleasing body.” He bit your auricle, producing a noise that was muffled by his arm. He buried his face into the crook of your neck to make little to no noise as he pushed in more and more. He started to pump in faster and harder, creating moans louder than the usual woman. “Give yourself over to absolute pleasure... swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh...” he sang aloud and pushed hooks through your side, carefully taking them out and licking the wound. 

You moaned loudly but thank leviathan for his arm because if not your neighbors would be calling the cops by now. He continued to pump faster while singing. 

“Erotic nightmare beyond any measure and sensual daydreams to treasure forever... can’t you just see it?” He looked up at me. He was going faster than that speedwalking pace that he was using, now its more of a sprinting pace. He got ready to cum and then came out to release on the wound. You didn’t see cum but actual blood which was quite suprising to you. The feeling of warm blood on your wound suddenly made you release. He took out his arm so you could shout as loud as you pleased. 

He removed the pin and let you fall into his arms. “It’s beyond me... help me mommy...” you sung while staring into his lustful, charcoal eyes. You had a smile on your face as he stared at the door. Emerging from it was your friend who lives with you and always wanted you to get a boyfriend. 

“God bless Lili St Cyr!” She sung out at the sight of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the story? If so then check out my other stories! I have a horror movie one shot collection so check that out and request away!


End file.
